


Bye For Now

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Louis and Marlon talk and catch up.
Kudos: 5





	Bye For Now

“We’ve been doing really good so far.” Louis said. “Aasim came up with the idea of catching and breeding some of the rabbits we find. It’s really helpful. Especially during the summer when they’re harder to find.” He and Marlon sat together on a fallen tree in the middle of the forest. They used to sneak off here all the time to just talk and joke around. Back when times were much simpler.

Louis looked down at the little yellow flowers that littered the ground. He picked one and gently fiddled with one of the petals.

“Really? Wow that is a pretty good idea.” Marlon replied. “Wish I would’ve thought of that,” he chuckled. “I really should’ve listened to him instead of brushing him off so many times.”

“Aw, it’s ok man.” Louis replied. “Aasim’s a downer about 80% of the time so I kinda understand just tuning him out.”

Marlon laughed.

“Oh! Speaking of Aasim, him and Ruby finally got together.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes! I was beginning to think that the poor guy would stay in the friend zone forever. I’m glad he finally told her how he felt.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. I’m happy for them.” Marlon smiled.

“Yeah me too.” The two make a really sweet couple…I mean, they are overly cutesy all the time, but it’s honestly adorable.” Louis chuckled.

“Pfft, of course you would think that.” Marlon said as he gave him a nudge on the shoulder. Louis chuckled and nudged him back.

He allowed his eyes to wander around the forest, silently thinking of some other recent events. It’s really been a while since they talked.

“Violet’s eyes have been healing pretty good so far.” He said after a little while.

"Oh really? That’s great to hear.” Marlon looked up at the setting sun. “I was worried about her.”

“She still can’t really see out of her right eye, but her vision in the left one has gotten a lot clearer. She said she’s finally starting to feel like her old self again.” He said with a smile.

Marlon nodded his as his smile grew. It really made him happy that everyone was doing so well.

A moment pf silence passed between them until Marlon spoke again.

“How’s Clem?” he asked

Louis looked over at him. “Better. Her leg has been healing well too. But between you and me...” he looked around him to make sure no one was listening.

Marlon rolled his eyes at his friend’s unnecessary actions. They were the only two out there.

“Mitch and Willy are actually working on making her an artificial leg out of spare wood and supplies they got from the raider’s ship.” He whispered “But don’t tell her I told you. It’s a surprise.”

Marlon made the motion of zipping his lips. “Secret’s safe with me.”

“Good.” Louis chuckled.

He tilted his head towards the sky, Marlon did the same. Louis took note of the setting sun and the golden orange glow painting the sky. Sunset was his favorite time of day. It was also his favorite time to talk to his best friend…

He directed his gaze back to Marlon and spoke again, more serious this time.

“I…I still really miss you man.”

Marlon’s features pulled into a frown. He lowered his gaze towards the forest floor before turning towards Louis.

“I know man…I miss you too.”

“I really wished things could’ve worked out differently.”

“…I know. I’m sorry. Things could’ve worked out differently if I…” he trailed off, guilt pulling at his heart. Louis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know. It’s in the past.”

Louis gave him a small smile, which he returned. He directed his gaze to the sky once again.

“The sun’s setting dude. You better head back. You got look out duty tonight.”

Louis frowned slightly. Leaving was always the hardest part.

“Don’t pout.” Marlon teased. “We can talk later. I’ll always be here.” He smiled.

“Yeah. I know.” Louie replied with a smile. He stood up looked towards the sky, taking in the view a little bit longer before closing his eyes.

“Bye for now, Lou.” Marlon said.

Louis felt tears sting his eyes.

“Bye for now, bro.”

A gust of wind blew by, Louis opened his eyes, and Marlon was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ~”It’s been a long day without you my friend, but I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again”~


End file.
